


a rush of blood to the head

by davidfincher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Cumplay, Dark Rey, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Throne Room Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, i've run out of nasty tags, is there a tag for being turned on by killing people, just add this to the growing pile of throne room smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidfincher/pseuds/davidfincher
Summary: peace is a lie. there is only passion."she briefly wishes the red-plated soldiers weren’t wearing helmets, so that she could see the life drain from their terrified eyes."or, the bloody throne room sex scene that the people deserve.





	a rush of blood to the head

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a conversation a friend and i had in the car on the way home from my third screening of tlj, in which he mentioned wanting to see reylo fuck on top of a pile of dead bodies in the throne room. i haven't stopped thinking about it since. et voila.

The bloodlust, it was the Dark side. She could feel it coursing in her veins, powering her every move. Every blow that spilled crimson liquid from a Praetorian guard made her feel stronger and more alive than ever before. She cut them down with something resembling frenzied glee. She briefly wishes the red-plated soldiers weren’t wearing helmets, so that she could see the life drain from their terrified eyes.

One of them manages to wound her, a shallow but painful thing that’ll scar, but it pushes her even further. She severs a head from a body, completely, and seeing red pool beneath it makes the tightness of pleasure burn in her core.

She takes a look at her partner, clad in black, moving more beautifully and dangerously than any dancer she had ever seen. Earlier, her hand on his thigh in the heat of battle had burned, even through the layers of leather and fabric enclosing his bare skin. She was his only equal, in power, in skill, in strength. They moved as one. The Dark caressed them both in its arms, and she loved it, chasing the ecstasy it promised.

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

When they use the Force together to drive Luke’s saber directly into the head of the last guard, she thinks she’ll implode, hard nipples rubbing against the rough fabric of her tunic. She needs him on her, in her, everywhere, at every single point where it was possible for their skin to touch.

He surveys the wreckage, dead bodies littering the cold black floor. He looks up at her, squinting. Her eyes are unreadable, and it terrifies and excites him. She all but runs to him, sprinting across the gore of battle, and smashes her lips into his. 

Large hands on her sides lift her up, and she wraps his legs around his waist, holding on for dear life. He breaks away, lungs burning from exertion. “Tell me what you want,” he whispers, voice gravelly. Redness swims in her eyes, and he wants nothing more but to taste her, all of her, on that cold floor, their bodies and souls covered in darkness and violence. “Tell me.”

He can feel her shake with want. “I want you. I need you. Inside of me. _Now.”_

He kneels and lays her down on the obsidian floor, and makes quick work of her tunic and pants, shoving aside plain undergarments soaked in her need. It wasn’t like her to beg, but her mouth moved of its own accord: “Please, please, your mouth, I need—“

He brings his face close, so close. He inhales the heady scent of her core, breathing out hot on her, already sensitive, and she shivers with unadulterated delight. He sucks blooming red marks on her inner thighs, knowing that they’ll both come out of this bruised and bloodied, and she groans, sending pressure straight to his groin.

Finally, his tongue finds her center, and the wet sounds of him slurping at her cunt makes his cock ache like it never had before. She chokes out a sob, and snakes a trembling hand through his dark hair, pulling painfully at every lick and kiss. He suddenly adds two thick fingers inside of her, pumping, and she bites back a scream. Her other hand creeps up above her head to find anything to hold to for leverage, but she only grasps onto a pool of blood and the severed arm of a Praetorian guard.

Her climax hits her violently, as if pulled forcibly from her small frame by a beautiful and masochistic force, tremors overtaking her limbs as she comes down. He knew she wasn’t sated. This was not over yet. 

She props herself up on shaky legs, still recovering from her first orgasm, and captures him in a searing kiss, biting down so hard on his lower lip that the iron taste of his blood mingles in their mouths. She pulls back, undoing his belt and palming the twitching bulge beneath the black fabric. He tosses his top aside and pulls free his underclothes. The sight of him, red and leaking precum, makes saliva pool in her mouth.

They find the floor once more, and straddling him, she guides his cock inside of her. Sinking herself down slowly, she wants to cry out of pure joy. His hands clasp her waist, hard enough to bruise, holding her in place as she rolls her hips up and down. His hips roll up and meet her insides, hitting her most sensitive spot.

She moans his name and curses the Maker, the stars, everything in the universe that kept her from partaking in this bliss. He can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head in his indulgence, but he wants to keep his eyes locked on her face, streaked with sweat and the blood of their enemies, delirious with pleasure. The disgusting noise of wet flesh on flesh filled and echoed inside the chamber, and he has never heard anything so beautiful.

He meets her up in another kiss, and her hand, still anointed with the blood of the dead, travels up and down his bare chest, covering his torso in dark red. He takes some of the smeared blood from him and rubs it slick on her breasts, before his mouth goes down to her nipples, puffy and pink. He can feel her tight cunt contracting around him, her warmth taking him closer and closer to the edge. “I’m close,” she chokes out, and he knows. Unfortunately for her, there was something else he wanted to do.

He pulls himself out of her, length glistening with her wetness, and scoops her into his arms once more. In an instant, animalistic anger overtakes her, and she digs her nails into his back, leaving fresh angry red marks over the already existing scars. She can’t comprehend what her lover is doing until her backside meets the seat of Snoke’s black throne, and she sees Snoke’s charred halves on the floor.

He flips her over roughly, and takes his place behind her, hands steady on her hips. His intent is clear, and it makes her drip onto the stone. “This is going to hurt,” he warns. She turns her head over her shoulder, gritting her teeth. “Good.”

He shoves himself inside of her from the back, filling her completely. He takes no time in delivering brutal, stinging thrusts, rattling her insides. She arches her back as far as she can in response. She grips the throne desperately, white-knuckled and reeling. “Harder,” she rasps, and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer.

She cums again with a strangled cry, and in her daze she has just enough strength to tell him to empty himself inside of her. It’s enough to send him tumbling into his climax, shouting, and she revels in the feeling of his warmth spreading inside her.

He slips out of her, panting, and wobbly legs lead him to crash ass-first onto the floor. She turns around and laughs, still sitting on the throne. He looks at his Empress, naked and bloodied and ravaged on the throne they both share, and his heart fills with an inescapable heat.

She trails a small hand down beneath her legs, scooping white liquid onto her finger, and brings it to her mouth, sucking. She looks him directly in the eye, and he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to add some other shit like lightsaber fucking and force choking hux to death mid-coitus, but i figured it was extra enough as it is. i just really wanted the blood stuff in there, because it's so _them_.


End file.
